un viaje de amor continuacion de te quiero
by aylamorxx
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi primer fanfic llamado te quiero de gekkan shoujo nozaki kun...los personajes no me pertenecen espero que les guste y perdon por la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

Habia pasado sabado y por fin llego domingo, todos ya estaban en la estacion de tren solo faltaba que llegara el tren que los iba a llevar a la ciudad que estaba cercas de la isla.

-Ahh el tren va a tardar- Decia mikorin mientras se apoyaba en una de las maletas.

-Se suponia que el tren tenia que llegar hace 10 minutos- Decia hori mientras revisaba la hora en su telefono.

-Se supone que teniamos que llegar a las 12:00 am a la bahia, mejor llamare para que nos esperen hasta las 2:00 am por si acas- Decia simon mientras sacaba su telefono para llamar. -si hola llamaba para preguntar si podia esperarnos hasta las 2:00am porque el tren esta atrasado...esta bien nos vemos gracias.

-Que dijo simon- Decia kashima mientras se colgaba del brazo de hori.

-Que estaba bien que a esa hora nos esperaba, por cierto te recomiendo que corras- Decia mientras a puntaba hacia hori quien se veia molesto.

-Kashima pevertida sueltame! - Decia mientras lanzaba una maleta hacia kashima.

-Eso debio de doler- Decia seo.

-Si- Decia tambien wakamatsu mientras veia como estaba tirada kashima.

-Kashima estas bien?- Decia sakura toda preocupada.

-Claro claro- Decia para despues levantarse.

-Claro que va a estar bien si ya esta acostumbrada jajaja- Decia nozaki mientras se reia por la escena que habia sucedido antes.

" por favor pasajeros del tren 1012, esten listos porque el tren esta a punto de llegar"

-Ese es nuestro tren, ven vamos waka, waka vamos- Decia seo mientras recojia sus cosas.

-Seo no me apures- Decia wakamatsu.

Todos ya estaban esperando el tren donde lo ivan a tomar. No tardo ni 3 minutos en llegar, todos subieron y se sentaron. Pasaron horas y porfin llegaron a la 1:30 am, tomaron un taxi y se dirijieron a la bahia ayi llegaron a las 2:00 am, en la bahia encontraron a la persona que los llevaria a la isla, tomaron el barco y llegaron en tan solo 30 minutos, ayi el encargado les entrego las llaves, y bajo las maletas del barco para despues retirarse.

-Que hermosa cabana chicos!- Decia sakura quien estaba emocionada.

-Si, pero vamos entremos- Decia simon quien entraba a la cabana, mientras atras lo seguian los demas.

La cabana, era de dos pisos, en el segundo piso se encontraban 8 habitaciones en cada una se contraba un bano, una cama y un television. En el primero piso se encontraba la sala en donde se encontraba un sofa enorme junto con una television pantalla plana casi del tamano de una pantalla de cine. Tambien se encontraba la cosina, que era enorme, sercas de alli se encontraba un comedor enorme. Tambien habia un bano pero este era pequeno. En el patio se encontraba una alberca, dos macas, una mesa con sillas y un asador. En la cocina se encontraba suministro, para el tiempo que se quedaran ayi y tambien habia linea de telefono y internet.

-Wow si que es enorme- Decia nozaki

-Cada quien puede escojer su propia habitacion- Decia hori para despues darce cuenta que todos ya lo habian hecho, el tomo la ultima habitacion que quedaba.

Despues de instalarse todos se fueron a dormir pues llegaron muy noche al dia siguiente todos se levantarian para disfrutar del lugar. Cuando dieron las 10:00 am todos ya estaban levantados comiendo un desayuno que nozaki habia preparado, cuando terminaron salieron a la playa (costa de la isla).

-Waka waka vamos a meternos al agua- Decia seo mientras jalaba a waka.

-Seo tranquila!- Decia waka un poco asustado.

-Mikorin querido primo te reto a que no puedes ser mas rapido que yo nadando- Decia simon mientras se metia al agua.

-Me estas retando, pues veras que te ganare primito- Decia mikorin mientras empezaba a nadar lo mas rapido que podia.

-Hori senpai vamos a nadar- Decia kashima mientras tomaba la mano de hori para jalarlo al agua.

-K-kashima espera- Decia hori todo sonrojado.

-Sakura quieres nadar?- Decia nozaki mientras veia a sakura.

-Si, pero ahora que me doy cuenta nadie se puso su traje de bano, solo veniamos a ver la playa y ya todos se metieron a nadar jajaja- Decia sakura feliz mientras iba junto a nozaki a el agua.

Se la pasaron jugando y divertiendose hasta la noche, todos se metieron a banar y despues se reuniron en la cocina para comer, cuando terminaron todos se encontraban hablando en la mesa mientras nozaki lavaba los trastes.

-Ey que tal si si vemos una pelicula- Decia waka

-Si porque no ya termine de lavar- Decia nozaki quien se asercaba a ellos.

-Bueno vayamos a ver peliculas- decia kashima.

Ya todos estaban en la sala, se sentaron en el sofa, mientras waka ponia la pelicula y nozaki traia bocadillos. Cuando porfin iba a empezar la pelicula mikorin y simon levantaron a todos y pararon la pelicula pues tenian una brillante idea.

-Chicos vamos a acomodarnos- Decia mikorin con una cara de travesura.

-Aver, kashima y hori sientese juntos de ese lado, waka y seo sientense juntos ayi, y nozaki y sakura del otro extremo, mikorin y yo nos sentaremos en el suelo- Decia simon mientras veia a mikorin con la misma cara de travesura.

-Bien no se para que quieren acomodarnos asi pero ya mejor empezemos a ver la pelicula- Decia hori.

La pelicula habia comensado, media hora despues los bocadillos se habian terminado a si que hori se levanto para ir por mas.

-A donde vaz hori senpai- Decia kashima voltiando a verlo.

-Voy por mas bocadillos- Decia mientras caminaba.

-Voy contigo senpai- Decia kashima mientras se levantaba y lo alcansaba.

Ya en la cocina.

-Hori de cuales quieres que llevemos- Decia mientras buscaba en la alacena de ariba.

-De los picantes pero ten cuidado te puedes caer- Decia mientras sacaba mas bebidas.

-Claro que no me voy a caer como cree sen... ahh- Decia tranquila pero termino cayendo.

-Kashima ten cuidado- Decia para despues atraparla y caer al suelo por el impacto.

-Hori senpai?- Decia kashima mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza para ver a hori quien estaba abajo de ella.

-Estas bien?- Decia mientras abria los ojos para ver a kashima.

\- S-si gracias- Decia kashima para despues sus ojos se encontraran. - hori senpai

\- S-si. -Decia hori mientras ambos acercaban sus labios.

-Yo... - Decia kashima, mientras ambos labios estaban a solo 2 centrimetros separados.

-Ey chicos escuche que se callo algo estan bien- Se oia el grito de waka mientras se asercaba a la cocina, en ese instante kashima y hori reaccionaron que se terminaron separando y se levantaron de sorpresa.

-No paso nada solo me cai, pero estoy bien!- Gritaba kashima mientras estaba toda sonrojada.

-"que demonios iba a hacer"- Pensaba hori que al igual que kashima estaba sonrojado.

-Enserio, pero estas bien y porque sus caras estan rojas- Decia waka quien acababa de llegar a la cocina.

-Si estoy bien mejor vayamos con los demas, "que estaba apunto de hacer... kyaaaa!"- Decia kashima un poco nerviosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de aquella escena que acababa de pasar regresaron con los demas, solo se sentaron a ver la pelicula y no hizieron ningun comentario ambos estaban tan apenados que prefirieron no hablar, tampoco se miraban. Cuando porfin termino la pelicula todos se levantaron y se dirijieron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Durante toda la noche ni kashima y ni hori pudieron dormir pues no se sacan de la mente ese suceso.

-"No puedo creer lo que iba a hacer realmente no lo puedo creer, estabamos a punto de besarnos, pero porque ella no me gusta o si? no claro que no esa pevertida no me puede gustar"...kashima- pensaba hori para despues suspirar el nombre de kashima mientras se acomodaba para porfin dormir.

-"Realmente es verdad, hori senpai me iba a besar, nos ibamos a besar, a lo mejor yo le gusto? tal vez no y si solo fue mi imaginacion parece que el me detesta, siempre me llama pevertida, pero aun asi ami me gusta"... hori te quiero- pensaba kashima para despues al igual que hori terminar suspirando el nombre de el pero ella agregando el te quiero.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron y se pusieron a desayunar hori y kashima estaban nerviosos pero poco a poco se les fue olvidando eso (aunque en sus corazones seguia). Despues de el desayuno todos se fueron a la sala, porque decidieron que harian karaoke porque querian hacer algo divertido.

-Muy bien quien empieza- decia sakura quien estaba muy emocionada.

-Empieza tu sakura-chan- decia simon mirando a la cara de nozaki pues sabia que nozaki detestaba que el la llamara asi y le gustaba molestarlo.

-Si sakura empieza tu- decia contenta seo.

-Esta bien cantare- decia para despues tomar el microfono y empezar a cantar. Pasaron unos minutos y cuando termino, se acerco a seo y le dio el microfono. - ahora canta tu seo cantas hermoso-

-Claro - decia contenta seo para despues levantarse de un salto para cantar. Seo empezo a cantar y todos la observaban en silencio pues amaban escucharla cantar, solo waka la veia con cara de sorpresa pues esa maravillosa voz se le hacia conocida.

-"Esa voz la conosco, es la misma voz que mi lorelei...pues claro seo es mi lolerei pero porque nunca me dijo, tal vez es porque sea un secreto no lose, lo unico que se esque ella es mi lorelei pero mejor no dire nada hasta que ella me lo diga...pero sera porque no me tiene confianza- pensaba waka seriamente, hasta que una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Waka, waka ey tierra llamando a waka- decia seo mientras pasaba su mano por la cara de waka.

-Eh que cosa- decia waka confundido.

-Que, si te gusto- decia seo esperando una respuesta positiva de waka.

-Si- decia el un poco serio.

-Que bueno- decia alegre ella.

Despues de seo todos se fueron turnando para cantar, todos estaban alegres y divirtiendose mucho. Mikorin resivio una llamada y se dirijio a la cocina.

-Si bueno quien habla...enserio pero cuando sucedio...oh entiendo hoy mismo regresamos...si haya nos vemos- decia mikorin quien hablaba por telefono.

-Que sucede mikorin- decia simon quien llegaba con los demas.

-Necesitamos regresar simon, nuestro primo tuvo un accidente y quieren que vayamos- decia mikorin con una cara de depresion.

-Ah lo siento mucho mikorin y simon, vayamos a empacar todos- decia kashima quien estaba tratando de animar a los chicos.

-No no solo vamos a ir el y yo ustedes todavia se pueden quedar aqui, ademas quedan unos dias todavia- decia simon tratando de convencer a sus amigos.

-Pero chicos ustedes estaran bien- decia hori con una cara de seriedad.

-Claro estaremos bien- decia mikorin.

-Bien pero si nececitan algo no duden en llamarnos- decia nozaki quien se asercaba a mikorin para darle animos.

-Chicos porfavon llamen cuando llegen- decia sakura.

Despues de esa platica, mikorin y simon fueron a recojer sus cosas, en lo que hori llamaba a el encargado para que los recojiera, una hora despues mikorin y simon ya estan de camino a la ciudad.

Que habra pasado con el primo de ambos jovenes, que sucedera con estas tres parejas de enamorados estando solos en la isla?


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de que mikorin y simon salieran de la isla, sakura y los demas decidieron hacer una carne asada y nadar en la alberca, todos fueron a prepararse a sus habitaciones, los chicos se fueron a cambiar y se pusieron solo sus shores para nadar, cuando terminaron las chicas todavian no salian decidieron ir preparando el asador, las bebidas, y la carne. Mientrazs tanto con las chicas todas estaban en la habitacion de sakura decidiendo que ponerse.

-Porque no te pones el bikini color azul marino que tienes seo- decia kashima mientras sujetaba aquel bañador del que hablaba.

-Tienes razon lo habia olvidado por completo esperenme aqui-decia seo mientras tomaba el traje y se metia al baño para cambiarse 5 minutos despues salio del baño- ya regrese que tal se me ve- Decia seo un poco sonrojada porque aunque no lo dijiera queria verse bien para waka.

-Se te ve maravilloso seo, pero ahora tu kashima mira te traje un regalo- decia sakura entregandole una pequeña bolsa. - porfavor midetelo-

-Esta bien ahora vuelvo enseguida- decia para despues irse a cambiar. - sakura pero esto, tu crees que se me ve bien-

-Claro es bellisimo te lo quise regalar, sabia que te iba a quedar perfecto este bikini morado- decia sakura alegremente.

-Ademas asi podras dejar con la boca abierta a hori- decia seo con la cara de picaria.

-A h-hori enserio? p-pero a todo esto y tu sakura que te pondras- decia sonrojada kashima.

-No lose- decia sakura mientras revisaba su ropero.

-Sabia que dirias eso, asi que kashima y yo fuimos a buscarte algo antes de venir aqui, mira ten ponte esto- decia mientras metia a sakura al baño y le entregaba la bolsa.

-Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta- decia kashima quien se estaba riendo.

Despues de unos minutos sakura salio del baño toda roja, pero no comento nada, asi las tres chicas se dirijieron a donde estaban los tres chicos, quienes ya tenian todo listo.

-Chicos ya tienen todo listo- decia seo quien se acercaba con sakura y kashima.

-si- dijieron los tres al unison. Para despues quedarse con la boca abierta y realmente rojos como tomantes, waka veia de ariba hacia abajo a seo quien vestia con el bikino azul marino de dos piezas, ese bikini de ayudaba mucho a seo para que se notara bien la figura de sus pechos, su hermosa cadera que tantos decierian tocar y esas hermosas piernas que volverian loco a cualquiera y a waka incluyendo. Hori no podia creer lo que veia, estaba viendo a kashima quien se veia hermosa con ese bikini morado dejando ver algo que nunca imagino ver un cuerpo no de un principe sino un cuerpo de una guapa mujer, tanto que el no podia dejar de verla, su mirada rodiaba todo aquel cuerpo, sus pechos hermosos cuales no eran como otros que estaban caidos, su hermosa cadera y unas dedicadas piernas. Nozaki no se quedaba atras estaba realmente metido en la belleza que estaba viendo, asu novia usando un bikini rojo, este dejaba ver el hermoso cuerpo de sakura, sus pechos de mujer, esas caderas que al verlas deciabas poder acariciar y esas hermosas y dedicadas piernas que tanto volvian loco a cualquiera. Los tres chicos no podian dejar de ver a las chicas causando que estas se sonrojaran. Nadie decia nada hasta que sakura decidio romper el silencio.

-Y bien chicos ya casi esta la comida- decia sakura.

-S-si- solo faltan unos minutos- decia nozaki saliendo del tranze en el que estaba.

-Pues mientras tanto vamos a nadar- decia kashima quien se metia ala picina.

-Pues bien vamos- decia hori, para despues meterse ala picina tambien siguiendole waka y seo.

-wow se ve que esta rica el agua- decia sakura mientras se dirijia a la picina pero antes fue detenida por nozaki.

-te vez bellisima sakura- decia susurandole al oido a sakura, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Despues de eso ambos se metieron a la picina, pocos minutos despues waka salio a revisar la comida y llamo a todos porque ya estaba lista, todos estaban sentados comiendo.

-Y bien hori senpai no me dijiste como me veia- decia kashima mientras se acercaba seductoramente asia hori, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como tomate.

-Y-yo p-pienso que te veias...espera que? eres una pevertida estupida pienso que te vez como un hombre travesti- hori estaba tan nervioso que no sabia lo que estaba diciendo esto casuando que kashima se sintiera pesimo.

-Ey tu no le hables asi a kashima- decia seo quien estaba muy molesta.

-Calmate seo no le grites tranquilisate porfavor- decia tranquilamente waka tratando de calmar a seo.

-Tu que dices eres igual a el waka- decia seo molesta mientras veia como kashima estaba deprimida.

-Ami no me grites yo ni siquiera te grite estas loca- decia waka molesto por la actitud de seo.

Kashima se levanto del asiento y salio corriendo, hori al ver esto la empezo a seguir. Mientras seo se fue enojada, lejos de todos pero como waka estaba muy molesto no dejaria que esa discucion acabara cuando ella quisiera asi que la siguio, solo se quedaron nozaki y sakura sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba a punto de comenzar una tormenta asi que sakura y nozaki entraron a esperar a los chicos pero no regresaban, minutos despues la tormenta comenzo fuerte, y hori al alcanzar a kashima se la llevo adentro de un cuarto donde tienen los suministros, waka y seo se metieron a una pequeña cabaña.

Que pasara con estas tres parejas, el amor saldra ala luz o el dolor podra mas.


	4. Chapter 4

Con hori y kashima.

-Kashima escucha enserio perdoname- decia el tratando de hacer que ella lo viera ya que lo ignoraba.

-Hori tu nunca me miras? Sabes soy mujer no te gusto? Me miras como un hombre?- decia kashima con lagrimas en los ojos.- hori tu me... - Kashima no pudo terminar la frase porque hori se hacerco a ella y la beso con tanto amor. -Hori?-

-M-me g-gustas, me gustas mucho kashima siempre me has gustado, nunca te e visto como un hombre siempre te e visto como una mujer pero esque me ponia nervioso por eso actuaba asi te amo te amo- decia para despues volver a besarla.

-Yo tambien te amo- decia, kashima y el se quedaron en ese pequeño lugar dandose besos y abrazados mientras esperaban a que la tormenta acabara aunque realmente deciaban lo contrario deciaban quedarse asi para siempre.

Con seo y waka.

-Enserio eres detestable- decia seo aun enojada.

-Asi soy detestable y tu que nunca me dijiste que cantabas que tu eras lorelei- decia waka aun mas molesto.

-Como que hasta ahora te das cuenta enserio tu ni siquiera pones atencion en mi pero ya me canse hasta aqui- decia seo para despues besar a waka.

-Mhmm seo yo- trataba de decir waka pero seo no lo dejo y este termino sediendo al amor.

-Waka me amas?- decia seo viedolo a los ojos.

-Te amo, te amo seo -decia para despues seguir besandola ahora el tomando el control del beso.

Con Nozaki y sakura.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ellos- decia sakura mientras caminaba por toda la sala.

-No te preocupes mejor vete a dar un baño y cambiate no te vayas a refriar- decia nozaki mientras veia por la ventana.

-esta bien vuelvo enseguida- decia sakura para despues subir a su habitacion y ir a su baño. Paso media hora y sakura salio de bañarse, bajo al primer piso para buscar a nozaki pero no lo encontro asi que subio a la habitacion de este y ayi lo encontro.

-Nozaki-kun puedo pasar- decia la pequeña sakura quien vestia con una bata dejando escondido lo que tenia abajo.

-Claro pasa- decia nozaki quien veia la television.

-Nozaki tu crees que esten bien- decia sakura quien todabia seguia preocupada.

-Si - decia el mientras se levantaba para abrazar a sakura pero piso algo que causo que se tropesara y ambos calleran ala cama el ariba de ella.

La caida causo que la bata que tenia sakura se abriera y dejara ver lo que ocultaba, era una pijama estilo vestido que solo de llegaba dos dedos debajo de sus pompas (no se como decirlo para que se oiga educadamente) era un poco transparente asi que se notaba la ropa interior de ella. Nozaki no dejaba de mirar ese hermoso cuerpo que tenia sakura y lo que mas le facino fue aver ala joven muy sonrojada, el corazon de nozaki latia muy rapido para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando a sakura con tanta dulcura, pero eso besos poco a poco se volvian mas apacionados, nozaki empezo a besar el cuello de sakura mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de ella, ella lo abrazaba del cuello, poco a poco se fueron llenando de caricias y despojando de sus prendas, para cuando reaccionaron ambos ya estaban hechos uno solo.

-Nozaki te amo tanto- decia ella mientras abrazaba a nozaki.

-Yo tambien te amo mi vida- decia el mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su novia.

Al dia siguiente sakura desperto antes que nozaki y salio de la habitacion a escondidas por si alguien la encontraba, pero aun no regresaban, se metio a su habitacion y se metio a el baño para darse una lucha, se sentia plena, tranquila con tanto amor despues de ese baño se fue adormir un rato mas.

Mientras con nozaki una hora despues de que sakura se fuera, el desperto y no encontro a su amada al lado suyo pero felizmente con una sonrisa en la cara abrazaba la almuhada mientras recordaba lo que habia sucedido antes.

Horas despues los demas regresaron a casa contentos, mientras nozaki y sakura comian.

-Llegamos chicos- decian al unison waka y seo mientras sujetaban sus manos.

-Nosotros tambien- decia hori mientras de daba un tierno beso a su ahora novia kashima.

-Espera es verdad lo que estoy viendo ya son pareja!- decia sakura contenta.

-kashima y yo si- decia hori.

-Seo y yo tambien- decia waka muy alegre.

-Entonces ustedes que tienen de nuevo?- decia kashima quien noto algo diferente en sakura. Pues sakura no se veai como antes, ahora se veia mas madura y con una esencia madura, tal vez por lo que habia ocurrido.

-N-nada no hizimos nada- decia nozaki quien estaba rojo al recordar esa maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos.

-Pues no lo se pero siento que paso algo- decia seo, quien poco a poco se acercaba a sakura.

-N-no que piensas? N-no ah o-ocurrio nada...e-enserio- decia sakura tratando de evitar que seo viera su sonrojo.

-Ya ya seo que la asustas si no paso nada es que no paso nada- decia waka tratando de alejar a seo de sakura.

-Cambiando de tema me procupan mucho mikorin y simon no creen que sera mejor que regresemos a nuestra ciudad?- decia hori serio.

-Si creo que es lo mejor- respondia nozaki quien estaba tratando de bajar su sonrojo.

-Pues bien vayamos a recojer nuestras cosas- decia seo quien jalaba a waka asia el segundo piso.


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de que todos fueran a recojer sus cosas, hori llamo al encargado para que los recojiera y llevara a la bahia para poder ir a la estacion de tren y regresar a su ciudad. Tomaron el primer tren que los llevara de regreso, tardaron un dia entero para llegar. Llegaron en la noche asi que los chicos decidieron irse a quedar a casa de nozaki y las chicas a casa de sakura.

En casa de nozaki.

-hoy sera una noche de chicos! Decia waka muy emocionado.

-Mmmm si es una noche de chicos...porque no hablamos de lo que paso entre tu y seo..waka. Decia hori con una cara de travesura...

-Es verdad no nos has contado que sucedio. Decia nozaki mientras traia unos bocadillos para que comieran.

-etto...bueno Seo y yo...somos novios...al fin se quien es mi lorelei. Decia con cara de enamorado.

-felicidadez me alegra mucho...y tu hori ahora que lo pienso que sucedio entre tu y kashima. Decia nozaki quien tenia curiosidad de saber porque ambos regresaron mas felizes que nunca.

-k-kashima y y-yo somo novios. Decia hori todo sonrojado

-ahora entiendo...tu y kashima se gustaban. Decia waka quien apenas comprendia la situacion.

-que bueno y dime como sucedio..que hiciste..quien fue el primero en declarse. Decia nozaki mientras sacaba un cuadernos para tomar notas.

-nozaki no te dire eso para tu manga...mejor dime que sucedio entre tu y sakura...ambos estuvieron muy nerviosos..durante el regreso. Decia hori un poco molesto por lo que nozaki queria hacer.

-Pues son novios no creo que sucediera algo mas para que los pusiera nerviosos o s-si?...que le hiciste a sakura...rompiste con ella o que sucedio...ahora que lo pienso casi no estuvieron juntos ni se hablaron mutuamente. Decia waka todo preocupado.

-no no como crees lo que sucede esque sakura y yo etto...sakura y yo...alguien quiere un te? Decia nozaki nervioso y sonrojado.

-sakura y tu que? no nos cambies el tema. Decia hori con cara seria.

-sakura y yo...estuvimos juntos. Decia nozaki nervioso, no pudo decir bien como referirse a que ellos pasaron la noche juntos.

QUE!- decia hori sorprendido.

-porque te sorprende son novios obiamente que hiban a estar juntos pues ni modo que sean novios a larga distan...espera espera ahora que lo analizo te refieres a que tu y sakura...eso. Decia waka mientras nozaki asentia.

-te atreviste a eso..con nuestra pequena sakura...pobre de sakura un pevertido...nono cuando se entere mikorin...seras castigado...tienes que cuidar a sakura bien!- decia hori quien estaba a la vez sorprendido pero tambien preocupado por la pequena sakura, ya que era la luz de todos ellos, todos la querian como a una pequena hermana.

-yo me uno..pobre de sakurita. Decia waka con cara de preocupacion

-no se molesten conmigo...la verdad la amo y daria todo por ella...eso sucedio por una cosa del momento pero fue lo mejor del mundo. Decia nozaki preocupado por la respuesta que le dieron sus amigos.

-nozaki entenderas que nosotros queremos a sakura como a una hermana pequena y si la llegas a lastimar...pues no creo que vivas para contarlo. Decia hori seria, pues aunque nozaki sea su mejor amigo el quiere mucho a sakura.

-entiendo, te juro que la cuidare. Decia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- chicos se me ocurrio si haciamos una cita tripe con las chicas. Decia waka contento.

-una cita tripe eh..no me parece mala idea. Decia hori alegremente.

-ami tampoco..vamos a preparar todo y manana les preguntamos a las chicas. Decia nozaki mientras empeza a escribir en la libreta ideas para la cita.

Con las chicas.

-dinos seo como te fue con hori..ya son novios? Decia sakura contenta.

-si lo somos...fue lo mejor lo quiero tanto. Decia con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Me alegro por ti...kashima tu no te salvas a ver como te fue con hori, los vi muy juntos. Decia sakura con curiosidad.

-jejeje hori y yo somos novios..mi senpai es mi novio. Decia kashima saltando de alegria.

-enserio! me alegro por ti. Decia seo mientras tambien saltaba porque se le hizo divertido hacer lo mismo que kashima.

-ahora que lo pienso sakura que paso entre tu y nozaki...los vi muy nerviosos...no me digas que sucedio bueno ya sabes "eso". Decia kashima quien la miraba con cara de picaria.

-etto...etto...no quieren comer? Decia sakura para cambiar el tema ya que ese tema hacia que se sonrojara.

-no nos cambies el tema ahora dinos que sucedio..eh tal vez si paso "eso". Decia seo con una cara de alegria por sakura.

-s-si si paso. Decia sakura sonrojada

\- y bien dinos como fue. Decia kashima curiosa.

-solo les dire que fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida..aunque aun me pone nerviosa. Decia sakura con una sonrisa

-es normal que estes nerviosa...pero bien manana sera un largo dia, iremos con los chicos a ver a mikorin y simon para ver que sucedio con su primo. Decia seo quien se levantaba para prepararse para ir a dormir.

-es verdad hay que dormir. Decia kashima

Despues de esa platica se fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente los chicos ya estaban en casa de mikorin las chicas aun no llegaban, habian llamado para decirles que llegarian tarde porque tenian que dejar las maletas en sus casas.

-y como les fue. Decia mikorin curioso por saber si hori y waka decidieron decirles a las chicas sus sentimientos.

\- nos fue bien..hori y kashima son novios..seo y yo tambien...y nozaki. Decia waka alegremente pero al llegar al tema de nozaki se quedo dudoso de decir.

\- y nozaki que? que sucedio nozaki? Decia simon mientras veia a nozaki con seriedad.

-nada nada no sucedio nada. Decia nozaki nervioso.

-sucedio "eso" entre sakura y nozaki. Decia seriamente hori.

-Que estas diciendo! estas mintiendo verdad? Gritaba mikorin.

-es verdad mikorin eso paso. Decia waka

-TE MATO...AHORA SI TE MATO. Decia mikorin quien se acercaba a nozaki con una mirada asesina.

-espera no. Decia simon mientras sujetaba a mikorin.

-SUELTAME...TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES...NO VEZ LO QUE LE HIZO A MI POBRE PEQUENA SAKURITA...NOZAKI ERES UN PEVERTIDO! Gritaba mikorin mientras trataba de alcanzar a nozaki pero simon aun lo sostenia.

-mikorin calmate. Decias waka tratando de calmarlo.

-como quieres que me calme..sakura es como mi hermanita pequena al igual que lo es kashima. Decia preocupado.

-yo que tu no intentaba hacerle algo...no crees que el te asesinaria igual si se entera de que eres pareja con su hermano menor mayu. menciono simon a mikorin entre susurros.

-etto...creo que es verdad pero aun asi sakura me preocupa...NOZAKI! cuida a sakura..si la lastima se me olvidara que eres mi amigo. Decia mikorin seriamente y a la vez sonrojado por el tema de mayu.

-si la cuidare. Decia con una sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento suena el timbre..simon abre la puerta y eran las chicas que habian llegado.

-Perdon por la tardansa. Decia sakura alegremente.

-Chiyoooo! como estas te sientes bien...nozaki no te ha hecho nada? Decia mikorin quien abrazaba a sakura en forma de proteccion.

-mikorin estoy bien no paso nada...que te sucede? decia sakura preocupada por la accion de su amigo.

-estaba preocupado por si nozaki hizo algo que no debia. Decia hori quien se asercaba a kashima para saludarla con un calido beso en los labios.

-hola hori. Decia kashima sonrojada.

-hola waka como estas? Gritaba seo quien se lanzaba hacia waka.

-bien bien y tu mi querida lorelei. Decia para despues darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-bien...por cierto como sigue su primo? decia seo mientras sujetaba a waka.

-nuestro primo..cual primo. Decia mikorin confuso.

-su primo el que tuvo un accidente. Decia hori mientras veia a ambos chicos que no entendian la situacion.

-ah...ah si nuestro primo a ya esta mejor. Decia simon despues de recordar que mintieron para su plan.

-oh que bueno...por cierto chicas no quieren ir a una cita tripe? Decia nozaki quien volviaba a ver a las jovenes.

-si nos parece bien. Decia sakura alegremente por la invitacion a salir.

Despues de estar con mikorin y simon se fueron a sus casas a preparar para la cita. Los chicos ya habian planiado todo para ese dia primero irian a comer y despues al parque de diverciones. Las tres parejas estaban ya en la tripe cita, todos estaban alegres. Cuando el dia llego a su fin waka acompano a seo a su casa, hori a kashima y nozaki a sakura. En el camino a casa de sakura.

-Me diverti mucho hoy, Nozaki-kun te amo lo sabes verdad? Decia sakura quien abrazaba con carino a nozaki.

-Yo tambien te amo. Decia para despues darle un tierno beso

-siempre estaremos juntos verdad? decia sakura quien se abrazaba mas a nozaki.

-claro desde ahora nunca nos separaremos...y mejor aun me tomare mas tiempo para estar contigo que con el manga...tu y el manga son mi prioridad pero tu eres la primera...te amo...y te amare.

FIN...perdon si fue corto pero esque estado muy ocupada.


End file.
